Kiss My Ass
by TreeFiddy4
Summary: Lori and lincoln make a deal. a loud house Au where lincoln and lori are the only children of lynn and rita loud


Lincoln and his big sister Lori were on the couch, sitting side by side, watching television in the living room. They were watching some made for TV crime movie that came on. The lead was a very sexy brunette woman, probably in her thirties, playing a strong and independent police officer. There wasn't much of a plot. The whole thing pretty much consisted of the woman taking down all kinds of criminals in all kinds of different ways; by gunpoint, car chase, fistfight, and even a few brutal groin kicks.

It was early July and they were right in the middle of a heat wave with a broken air conditioner and no fan. Both of them were steadily sweating profusely, their skin sticking to the leather furniture. Lincoln was wearing gym shorts with no boxers, to let things air out, and an old plain T-shirt. He was in pretty good shape, having just graduated as the captain of the football team. His sister Lori had long blonde hair, was twenty four, six years older than him, and she was wearing short, black, cotton running shorts that just barely contained her muscular thighs and plump ass, and a light blue tank top covering her medium sized breasts. Lori was taller and stronger than Lincoln was. She practically lived in the gym, was a complete health nut.

Their parents worked overtime all the time, was hardly around. Both of them being college students and home for the summer, they pretty much had the house all to them for three whole months, from sunup to sundown. So far, they had spent the majority of their time on the couch watching TV.

Then a particular scene in the movie came on that brought the two of them out of the trance that the slow plot had put them in. The policewoman had been interrogating a suspect that she knew was guilty and, after several attempts of trying to persuade him to confess, she decided to take a different approach to making him talk. She grabbed the suspect by the collar, lifted him up, pushed him hard up against the wall, reached down and clenched the young man's balls hard in her fist. The man, who was barely a man, just a kid, really, lifted up on his toes and whimpered. With his hands cuffed behind his back and his nuts in the merciless grip of the angry woman, he was completely dominated by her and would have to answer anything that she asked him if he wanted to salvage his squeezed testicles at all.

Lori snickered at the scene.

Lincoln, still cringing from the initial shock, looked at her and said, "Jesus, how in God's name can you laugh at something like that?"

She gave him a funny look and said, "What are you talking about? That creep deserves worse, should have his balls cut off or something. Didn't you see him rape that poor girl?"

"Yeah, but I mean, still," he said. "That's just not right."

"And raping that girl was?"

"Of course not, I mean . . . I don't know," he shifted on the couch and said, "Besides, that would never happen in real life."

"The girl getting raped?"

"No. What she is doing to that guy."

Lori looked at her little brother and said, "Oh really? And why is that?"

He shrugged and said, "It just wouldn't. First of all, she legally wouldn't be allowed to. Second of all, that guy let her grab him like that way too easy. In real life any man would over power and stop any woman that was reaching for his balls, handcuffed or not."

She smirked and said, "Do you really think that?"

"Of course," he said. "Men are built different then women are. They're naturally stronger."

Lori turned the TV down and said, "Would you like to bet on that?"

Lincoln gave her a funny look and said, "How?"

"You and me. I'll try and grab you down there, hard, and if you can stop me, you win, if you can't, I win."

He thought about this for a moment and then said, "But you don't have any money."

"No . . . but, tell you what. If you can stop me, since you are only eighteen, I'll go and buy alcohol for you and your friends all next semester, whenever you want. If you have the money to give me, of course."

He scratched his cheek, pondering, and then said, "And, hypothetically speaking, if you were to win, what would I have to do for you? I don't have any money either, and I'm younger than you. I don't really have much to offer."

Lori thought about this and then, smiling, said, "Since giving your manhood a squeeze will probably be a good deal punishment in itself for, you could just kiss my ass and we would call it even."

"Kiss your ass? What does that mean?"

She teased and said, "It means just that."

He looked at her, shook his head, and said, "You're weird, Lori."

She laughed and said, "So are we on or what?"

He shrugged and said, "Sure, I guess. I mean you're not going to be able to do it."

"So it's a deal?"

"Yeah," he said, yawning and stretching, "So when do we start?"

She turned the television off and said, "Right now. Let's stand up."

Lincoln did as she said.

After facing each other in front of the couch for a full minute or so, Lori said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Go for it," he replied.

Then, the next thing he knew, Lincoln felt his sister's hand clutch mercilessly onto his tender balls. She had been so quick that he hadn't even seen her coming. Then, when she started to squeeze them harder, he wrapped both his hands around her arm and tried to free his manhood. He had no success. In fact, the more aggressively he tried to shove her off, the harder she squeezed, until finally, with tears in his eyes, he cried out for her to stop.

Lori gave his nuts one last extra hard squeeze, which caused Lincoln to squeal out like a little girl, and then laughed as she let go. He immediately fell to the ground at her feet and curled up in the fetal position.

Then, after giving him a minute or so to recover, she looked down at him and said, "Well?"

He looked up, his eyes traveling up her sweaty body, and said, "Well what?"

She turned around and slapped her hands against her ass cheeks.

Lincoln sighed and got on his knees, his face level with his sisters ass. As he leaned toward it he noticed that the shorts that she was wearing were soaked in sweat. He leaned back and said, "Do I have to do this? I mean, isn't there something else I could do?"

"No way little brother. Now kiss my ass."

He sighed, closed his eyes, leaned in and planted his lips over his big sister's ass cheek and smooched it hard. Then he pulled back and said, "There. Are you happy now?"

"That wasn't my ass, Lincoln, that was my ass cheek. You said that you would kiss my ass."

He stared at the sweaty butt in front of his face and said, "What are you talking about? They're the same thing."

"They are not," she responded. "You need to kiss my actual ass, as part of the agreement, not my ass cheeks. Here I'll show you where," she slid one hand over her buttocks and rubbed her index finger directly over crack, pushing the shorts up in between her cheeks. "Right here, little brother. And you have to kiss it good, not just a smooch."

Lincoln groaned and brought his face into his sister's butt, but when his lips tasted the wet, salty shorts, he pulled back and said, "This is gross, Kara. Your shorts are completely soaked."

Lori sighed and said, "All right, fine." Then, shocking her little brother, she slid her shorts and soaking wet panties down around her ankles, looked back over her shoulder and in a teasing voice said, "Is that better Lincoln?"

Lincoln couldn't believe what was happening. Not only was his big sister bent over and bare ass just inches away from his face, but also the sight had given him an erection, creating a tent in his gym shorts. He was at a loss for words. It was his sister, after all . . . but she had such a thick and firm muscular body and looked so perfect like that, her big sweaty ass right in front of him.

After running out of patience, Lori reached behind herself, grabbed her little brother's head by the hair, and forcefully jammed his face in between her ass cheeks so that his mouth was right over her crack. "Go on and kiss it baby brother," she said, holding his face in her moist butt crack, wiggling her hips back and forth.

The musky smell and the moisture made him hesitate at first. Then, he slowly parted his lips and wrapped them around her sweaty crack. His tongue, ever so slightly, circled the hole. He continued this for a moment and then, after working up the courage to be prepared to find out what the inside of his sister would taste like, he slid his entire tongue up into her asshole.

Lori moaned and said, "Mm, that's it. Kiss it nice and good baby brother."

Lincoln did as he was told and passionately French kissed his big sister's sweaty crack, his tongue wiggling back and forth deep inside her asshole. He put his hands on her cheeks and spread them apart so that he could breathe better. The more he squeezed and tongued his sister's tight ass, the harder his cock got. So far it had gotten harder than it had ever been before in his entire life and was twitching uncontrollably in his shorts. He couldn't believe kissing his big sister's ass would ever turn him on so much.

Lori figured that her little brother was doing a good enough job on his own, so she let go of his hair and bent over entirely so that her head was between her legs. That's when she saw the tent that was twitching in her brother's crotch and she realized that he was actually enjoying kissing her big sweaty ass - From the sight of that hard cock looking painfully erect, she figured he had to be REALLY enjoying it.

Then she stepped forward, away from her brother's face, his tongue sliding out of her, and said, "Lie down."

He did as he was told, doing absolutely nothing to hide the pole that was sticking up in his shorts. Then, while on his back, looking up at the ceiling, he felt a tingle rush through his body as his sister began caressing his penis. She rubbed it in a circular motion with one hand and tenderly massaged his sore balls with the other. Closing his eyes, Lincoln couldn't believe how could she was making him feel.

After a few minutes Lincoln was ready to cum. He began thrusting his hips up and down to move along with his sister's hands. Then, just as he was about to shoot his load into his shorts, the rubbing stopped. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw his sister's sweaty ass and now dripping wet pussy hovering above him.

"You didn't think I was going to let you cum so soon, did you? No, no, baby brother, you have a lot more ass kissing to do," she said. Then, not giving him time to protest, she sat her butt crack down on her little brother's mouth.

Lincoln's cock was going crazy as his sister began grinding her sweaty hole all over his face. Then, thinking of how to get his sister to touch his throbbing erection again, he changed his center of attention away from her asshole and onto her clit, lapping at it rapidly with his tongue.

Lori moaned loudly and said, "Hey, wait . . . mm . . . what are you doing? That's not my asshole Lincoln . . . but . . . mm, you're doing it so good . . . oh God . . . fuck . . . "

Then she leaned forward, seemingly out of breath from the pleasure her baby brother was giving her, to give him a better angle at her pussy, resting her cheek against his hard cock standing straight up in his shorts.

Both his penis being touched again and the thought of having his sister's face so close to his cock made him eat his sister's pussy more aggressively, sliding up into her sweaty crack every now and then.

Lori opened her mouth and tried to say something, but only a whimper came out. Then, savagely, as she felt her orgasm rapidly coming on, she yanked down her brother's gym shorts to his thighs, exposing his thick and fat rock hard cock. She grabbed onto it eagerly with one hand and grabbed his balls, hard, in the other, stroking her brother's penis hard and fast. "Oh yeah . . . mm . . . don't stop Lincoln," she whimpered. "That feels so good."

He did as he was told and kept on licking his big sister's pussy and asshole, all her juices and sweat filling his mouth and running down his face.

"Oh God Lincoln I'm gonna . . . mm . . . make me cum Lincoln . . . uh, don't stop, yes, YES," she cried out.

Then when she felt the incredible orgasm taking over her body, making her shake and quiver, she stuck her little brother's fat, hard cock into her mouth, ramming it down her throat.

His big sister cumming and leaking her juices all over his face made Lincoln's balls ache. As she fervently rubbed her wet and dripping snatch all over his face in passionate orgasm, he felt his own hot load rise up from his balls.

Lori moaned and whimpered even with her little brother's cock shoved down her throat. Then she felt Lincoln suck hard on her clit, harder than usual so that it felt SOOO good in the midst of her climax that it was almost painful. Then he squeezed her butt cheeks incredibly hard, thrust his hips upward, and before she knew it she felt his penis convulse in her mouth, shooting hot spurts of cum all down her throat. The initial squirt made her gag, but she managed to maintain and swallow the rest of it.

She kept it in her mouth, milking every drop out of it, while they each recovered from their own orgasms.

Then they both rested for a moment, their faces still in each other's moist crotches, catching their breath.

Lori then abruptly sat up and readjusted herself so that her asshole was just above his nose, under his mouth, and said, "Kiss my ass, Lincoln. I want your tongue up my butt crack right now."

Lincoln, still a little worn out from his explosive orgasm and surprised at his sister's stamina, did as she said and gently slid his tongue up into her crack.

Then she said, "Mm, that's it, stick it all the way up there, ALL the way. If you lick my crack nice and good this time," she paused here and wiggled her hips, driving her brother's tongue deeper into her butt hole, and then continued in a teasing voice, "Maybe I'll let you stick your fat cock in it. Would you like that, baby brother? Having that big penis deep in your sister's tight asshole . . ."

With that encouragement, Lincoln felt his cock began to grow again.

"Mm, kiss my sweaty crack," she moaned.

He didn't need to be told twice.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**A/N: Lori and Lincoln are getting some!**


End file.
